


My Valentine

by Dalankar



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Cross Over, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry sorry sorry. I fell fell fell for you baby. Jinki gets a secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yellowleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowleaf/gifts).



Jinki opens his locker to be amazed by the amount of chocolates and red roses stuffed into it. He blinks at the heart shaped box of chocolates that over balances and falls at his feet. He is bending down to pick it up when hears a gasp.

 

"Bloody hell, Jinki! Since when did you become so popular?"

 

Jinki stands up in time to knock Jonghyun's hand from stealing a box wrapped in pink tissue paper.

 

"Don't touch! Mine!"

 

Jonghyun holds up his hands and backs away with a grin. "Okay, okay! Just don't let Kibum see that or he'll think you're more popular than him!"

 

Jinki supresses what he thinks would have been a slightly hysterical laugh. "No one in this school has more admirers than Kibum. It's impossible."

 

"Unless you're Choi Siwon, of course, the ruler of the universe." Jonghyun reminds him.

 

Jinki nods thoughtfully, mind drifting to the ever so handsome captain of the school basketball team before coming back to focussing on trying to decide how many of the chocolates he should eat today. Maybe he should make a timetable for it, plan when to eat which chocolate and divide his time between the white, dark and the milk chocolate. And the roses will need a vase, won't they? He wonders if he has one at home. He is in the process of categorising the chocolate when he sees it. A single yellow rose in perfect bloom, standing out amidst the red ones in the cavern of his locker. Surprised that anyone apart from his closest friends would know his favourite colour, he picks it up. He stares at it for a moment and brings it up to his nose and realises that it actually smells pretty nice unlike most of the store brought roses that smell like they've been grown in a vacuum.  He is wondering who knows that yellow is his favourite colour when he has an epiphany and nearly drops his rose in shock. Oh no! One of his friends is in love with him. When had that happened? Why had that happened? Is he still asleep in his bed and this is some sort of a sugar inspired nightmare? He stabs the rose stem into his cheek. Ow. No. Not a dream. Seriously, ow! While he is rubbing at his cheek, he realises there is a note attached to the stem of the rose. He lifts it up curiously.

 

_Sorry sorry sorry. I fell fell fell for you baby._

 

Jinki blinks. What the hell? That is the worst line he's ever heard. Would any of his friends be capable of writing such utter garbage? Does he want to be admired by someone who seems to think that repetition is the key to his heart? Okay, Jinki, focus! Who can it be? Well, it can't be Minho, he thinks as he picks up his books and shuts his locker, because Minho is head over heels in love with the youngest member of the school's dance team.

 

"Hey, Jinki!"Jinki waves absentmindedly at Donghae who is wearing a red rose behind his ear.

 

"Hi, hyung."

 

"Hyukjae got this for me," Donghae says, pointing at the rose in his hair and smiling proudly,"actually he got me a whole bunch but I wanted to wear this because it's pretty and I love him," he whispers conspiratorially.

 

"That's nice, hyung." He takes Minho out of the equation.

 

"Whoa! Nice rose!" Donghae exclaims, pointing at Jinki's rose, "who is it from?"

 

Jonghyun? No. Jonghyun had acted completely normal just before. If he had sent the rose, then he would have waited to see Jinki's reaction. Right?

 

"I don't know, hyung."

 

"Oooh! A secret admirer!" Donghae claps his hands and jumps up and down a little.

 

Right. And that leaves...Kibum?

 

"I have to go, hyung."

 

Kibum is his secret admirer?

 

Donghae grins. "Alright. Let me know who it is, okay? Wait till I tell Hyukjae about this!"

 

Jinki watches Donghae skipping away and sighs. Come to think of it Kibum had been acting sort of strange lately. Asking about his favourite chocolate, hazelnut milk chocolate, his favourite sport, basketball for obvious reasons like the school team captain, his favourite TV show, Poseidon because the main actor looks like a certain basketball captain, his favourite band, OVER because one of the singers looks like his favourite basketball captain...and so on.

 

Bloody hell! Jinki comes to a slightly terrifying conclusion. Kim Kibum is in love with him. God help him. He'll have to spend his allowance on buying designer bags and shoes and sunglasses and oh god! Why is it Valentine’s day? Life was so much simpler before.

 

He trudges off to class. When he gets there, there is a box on his table wrapped in yellow wrapping paper.

 

Baekhyun lifts an eyebrow at him when he sits down. Jinki shrugs and opens the box. Chocolate covered hazelnuts. Jinki shoves a few into his mouth with a sigh and notices a note.

 

_I want to knock you out with my love._

 

It's getting worse and worse and he can't believe that Kibum had come up with these horrible lines when he is the top student in their literature class. So when Kibum sits down on the seat next to him, Jinki turns towards him with not a small amount of apprehension.

 

"Er...Kibum-ah…"

 

Kibum stops in the process of fixing his already perfect hair and looks at him expectantly.

 

Jinki feels the chocolate stick to his throat and tries to clear it.

 

"Um… did you… er...give anyone a rose today?"

 

Kibum raises an eyebrow with his trademark smirk. "I don’t give roses. I get them."

 

Jinki blinks. "Right." Right. "So...uh… you have no idea about this?" he holds up the yellow rose in his hand.

 

Kibum opens his mouth to laugh. Then his eyes widen. "Oh my god!!" he puts a hand over his mouth in shock, "Oh my god! He did it! He actually did it!"

 

"Who?" Jinki leans forward eagerly.

 

Kibum's face suddenly closes off. "Sorry, can't tell,'" he says breezily, whipping out his strawberry lip gloss and uncapping the cap," but you're in for a great surprise."

 

Kibum refuses to heed any of his pleas after that, not even raising one perfect eyebrow when the bribery offers start. Homework for a week? A month? Shopping trip? Shopping and homework?

 

Jinki sighs. Well at least it's not one of his friends. He really should be relieved.

 

When he gets to his locker at lunch, there is a yellow chicken shaped card taped to his locker. He suppresses a sigh and opens it, wondering what new mangled line he'd have to brace himself for this time.

 

_Bounce to me. Bounce to me. I'll wait for you at the court after school._

 

Jinki wonders if he should go. It'll probably be very awkward when he'll have to turn them down. Especially if it turns out to be someone as famously insane as Chanyeol from Minho's class or ever lastingly weird as Jongwoon hyung from music class. Don't get him wrong, Jongwoon hyung has a great voice, a spectacular voice, a voice to charm angels,  but seriously you never know when that guy might wink out of sanity and do something as detention inducing as shouting offensive English slang at the principal or break dance across the stage while the school ballet team is performing.

 

Anyway, the point is that Jinki wants to save himself and his secret admirer the pain of disappointment. He grabs his lunch money, closes his locker and turns around, the yellow rose still in one hand, to be confronted by a dazzling sight.

 

Choi Siwon. The captain of the school basketball team. The most popular boy in the school. The best looking, the most talented, the boy everyone is in love with, is in the process of walking past his locker.

 

Jinki freezes, clutching the rose to his chest and stares wide eyed at the procession headed by Siwon and followed by Cho Kyuhyun, with one of the sharpest tongues in the school, Wu Yifan, with one of the sharpest bone structures in the school, Huang  Zitao, an exchange student who was rumoured to be a martial arts expert and Lee Taemin, with the beautiful face, the fierce temper tantrums and Minho's heart wrapped around a slim,  white finger.

 

But Jinki's eyes are fixed on one person and one person alone. Choi Siwon. The object of his love and lust and his undivided attention since… well… since Jinki figured out the birds and the bees from watching late night TV and watching the basketball team practise soon became a series of life changing moments. Jinki is watching Siwon pass by when Siwon suddenly turns and looks at him straight in the eyes. Jinki forgets to blink, to breathe, would have forgotten to exist if that had been controlled by his motor functions too because did Choi Siwon just smile at him?

But Siwon continues walking and Jinki just stands there, a little weak kneed, with an after burn in his eyes of dimples and white teeth.

 

He stabs the rose in to his cheek again because really, there is no way in the world that Siwon would smile at him. Not a chance. Probability is zero or maybe even in negatives. He would know if he actually paid attention in maths class.

 

\---

 

Jinki peers around the door. He'd been to the school's indoor basketball court before. Many times. It's just that this is the first time he'd come to have a rendezvous with someone. Rendezvous! He finally gets to use that word for something. Even if he's expecting it to end in disaster. He takes a step forward. Then another step, half expecting the doors to snap shut behind him. He hears a sound. Like a ball bouncing on a hardwood floor and spins around. He blinks. It takes him a while to decide that he is not dreaming.

 

Choi Siwon is bouncing a ball at one end of the court.

 

"Uh…" Jinki says.

 

Siwon turns and his face brightens so much that Jinki actually turns around to see if there is someone else there. Nope. No one. Siwon _is_ smiling at him.

 

"Um…" he tries again. Siwon walks towards him. "You came," he says, dimpling beautifully. "Kibum said you would but I wasn't sure if it would actually work."

 

"What?"

 

Siwon's smile falters a little. "Um… did you like the rose? And the chocolates?"

 

Wisdom tries to dawn but Jinki shoves it away. Because really, there is no way.

 

"That was you?"

 

Siwon's smile dies completely.

 

"You didn't like them?"

 

"You wrote those songs?"

 

Siwon nods, mute.

 

"They were pretty bad."

 

Siwon's lower lip actually wobbles. Then to Jinki's utter horror, Siwon bends down on one knee.

 

"What can I do? Tell me how I can win your heart."

 

Jinki stares down at him, wishing he'd brought his rose with him.

 

"You, Choi Siwon, you want to win my heart?"

 

Siwon nods earnestly. "More than anything."

 

"Can you promise me one thing?" Jinki asks and the little person inside his brain who'd been doing a little incredulous dance so far, pulls out a gun and threatens to shoot him.

 

Siwon nods, dimples reappearing. "Anything."

 

"Please don't write me anymore love songs."

 

Siwon grins, bright and beautiful and Jinki forgets to breathe for the second time in a day.

 

"I promise," Siwon swears and holds out a hand. Jinki looks at the hand and mentally prepares himself to touch the sacred person of Choi Siwon. He pulls Siwon to his feet and feels the blush reaching the roots of his hair when Siwon doesn't let go of his hand afterwards. Not that he is going to complain.

 

"But you know," he says as they walk towards their happy ending hand in hand, "you had me at ' I want to knock you out with my love'."

 

Siwon laughs and Jinki very carefully doesn't tell him that he'd actually had him for longer than that.  Much longer but really who pays attention to such little details? Siwon's fingers are warm around his' and he is smiling that thousand watt smile and for the first time in the whole day he is happy that it is Valentine's day.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Yellowleaf's request for Jinki/Siwon. Probably not what you had in mind but atleast no one died!


End file.
